


Panic attack

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to SI with his class and Tony gets a panick attack





	Panic attack

POV Peter Parker

Its Thursday, tomorrow is Friday. That means we are going on a field trip to The Avengers Compound tomorrow. That I'm nervous is the understatement of the year. I keep replaying all sorts of scenarios in my head. How my secret identity can be revealed, how The Avengers will kill Flash when they find out he bullies me, how the entire class will realize that I wasn't lying when I said I worked for Mr. Stark. They think I'm lying because how can a good for nothing nerd like me work for Iron Man? The answer to that question is Spider-Man or me. Yes, I'm the spider guy, the one who slings trough the city looking out for the little guy. I mean, I'm strong enough to fight the big bad guy, the super villains, but when you can do the things that I can, but you don't and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.

I let the Avengers fight the super villains, not because I can't, but because nobody looks out for the little guy. There was one-time tho that I had to fight a super villain. His name was The Vulture and he turned out to be my prom date's dad. Mr. Stark asked me to become an Avenger, but I turned that down and almost half a year later I have still no regrets.

I usually go to The Avengers compound or Stark Industries (depends where Mr. Stark is that day) on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and in the weekend, but it's Thursday so I don't have to go. I still need to do my spider duties but only at night or in case of an emergency.

I made plans with Ned and MJ to go to the movies after school. We're going to watch Cars 3 and I'm excited. If there is an emergency, I can just leave. Ned and MJ know I'm Spider-Man. MJ found out a week after my fight with The Vulture.

"Pssst, Pete." I hear someone whisper from my right. I look at Ned and look at him questionably. "How much time do we have to get to the movie theater?"

I look at my watch. "About 20 minutes." I whisper back. We can make that easily, because it's only two blocks away and normally a 5-minute walk. Ned nods his head. I see out of the corner of my left eye that MJ was listening too. The school bell rings not long after.

"Remember class, you have a school trip tomorrow. Be at the front of the school at 9 o'clock. If you're late, you miss it and can have detention for a week. Be prepared and we will be back at school at 3 o'clock. Class dismissed." The teacher says. Everyone stands up and walk/race out of the room.

🕸🕷🕸

It is 9:05 o'clock and we are all waiting for the bus to leave. Ned is sitting beside me, and MJ is in front of us reading a book about science. We're all nerds.

"Seatbelts on?" Asks the chauffeur. There are a few chores of yes and the bus starts to drive. "Is everyone here?" Asks the teacher. Most people say yes, but I stay silent. I haven't seen Flash yet and that's almost near impossible. He would never skip out of making fun of me.

"Flash is not here." I say rather happily. Some kids look around (mostly flash his group) and so does the teacher. "You're right Peter, detention for him."

After 30 minutes we arrive. We step out of the bus and wait for the guide to get us. After a few minutes waiting a guy shows up. I recognize him from seeing him a few times around here.

"Welcome at The Avengers Compound. My name is Joshua and I will show you guys around today. Today you will see how it works here, what we do and there is a chance you will see an Avenger train. They are all here today so you might see a few walking around. They are rarely as happy as they are today, and nobody knows why." Joshua explains. I know why, it's because I'm here.

"Before we really enter, I have to inform you about a few rules. One: don't touch anything unless someone working here tells you you can. Two: don't wander off, stay with the group. If you don’t, we can sue you. I know that sounds extreme but some stuff here is highly secretive. Three: listen to me. Four: you must go to security check. I will give you all a guest ID access card. You scan it at the security gates and walk through the gate. If the security guard thinks something is wrong, he will look at it or you will be kicked out. Make sure you have nothing sharp and you should be okay." He grabs the access cards, and Everyone takes one except Ned, MJ and me. We already have one.

Joshua checks everyone in the group and as soon as he spots me realization flashes trough his eyes. He smiles and I smile back.

"If everyone will follow me." Joshua walks to the security gates and scans his ID. "Joshua Black, Delta level 6. Welcome Dr. Black." Says FRIDAY the AI. Scared faces are all over the group.

"Oh right, sorry about that. That was FRIDAY the AI." He smirks. "Next" says the security guard. A line is formed and I'm the last one.

"Guests, Omega level 1. Welcome." Says FRIDAY.

Almost everyone has gone through, it's just MJ, Ned and I that haven't. MJ scans her ID. "Michelle Jones, Delta level 4. Welcome back." Everyone turns their head to MJ. MJ ignores it and Ned goes next. "Ned Leeds, Delta level 4. Welcome back." Now everyone looks at Ned. He smiles nervously and stays to the side. Now it's my turn and everyone will sure as hell be shocked. I scan my ID. "Peter Parker, Alpha level 10. Welcome back Peter, would you like me to info-" FRIDAY says but I cut him off.

"Can you please stop talking FRIDAY?" I ask nervously because all eyes are on me. "Off course Peter. I'll stop talking now." FRIDAY says.

"Thank you." I look at the others and see them staring at me with their mouths open. Joshua claps his hands, and everyone turns their gaze to him.

"That was fun." He says while smirking at me. I roll my eyes at him and he laughs quietly. He turns his head back to the others. "If everyone will follow me, it's time to look around."

We've been here for almost 4 hours. We've seen a few labs, talked with the security guards, done some experiments and lunch just ended. Joshua leads us to a very familiar room, for me at least, The Avengers Training Room. I call it TATR for short, it's much easier.

"I was just informed that a few Avengers are training in a room at the end of this hall. It has a room beside it with a glass wall so you can see them. I'll lead you guys to it." He walks to the second last door and opens it. Why now? Everyone steps inside and looks through the glass. There you can see Sam, Wanda, Natasha and Clint training with each other. Sam is dodging Wanda's fireballs and Natasha and Clint are busy with hand-to-hand combat (Natasha is winning).

After training for another 45 minutes, they stop. They grab some water and Wanda points at the room we are in. They can see us because of the glass. They talk for a few seconds before Natasha motions us to get into the room. Joshua opens the door and we walk inside. Everybody looks around in awe, even MJ a little. I've been in here many times, so it isn't as fascinating or me as it is to the others. And then there are the four avengers in front of us.

"Hello kids." Says Natasha. Then she spots me. "Pete! Long time no see! Come give your aunt a hug!" She exclaims. Everyone looks at me in shock. Then it clicks. This whole training session was a trap, just to see me and embarrass me in front of my class.

"You're not my aunt." I tell her while giving her a hug. We let go of each other and she looks at me. "That hurt my feelings." She says.

"What feelings? You don't have them." I grin mischievously. She grins and points her wise finger at my face. "Touché, how long has it been since I last saw you? About 3 weeks ago?" I nod and smile at her. She has been on a solo mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. For 3 weeks. Those were a few hard weeks for me. She feels like an aunt to me. Beside aunt May. Aunt May is just amazing.

I look back at my class and see some of them looking at our interaction with a small smile, but most look shocked. I can't stop the smiling and just stand there awkwardly.

We have been talking to the Avengers for the last 20 minutes. Everyone was asking questions about how I know them, what mission they went on and a few crazy stories. Until we were interrupted.

"Peter, Steve Rogers needs your help. It is about Mr. Stark, he is having a panic attack and asked for you. You need to get to the lab on the 7th floor immediately. I already have an elevator available on your floor." Says FRIDAY from the ceiling. I instantly worry. I quickly look at Natasha, Clint, Sam and Wanda, they look worried too.

"Not again." I mumble. "I need to go, now." I say to Joshua.  
"No splitting up, sorry Peter." I look at Natasha and see she is about to protest.

"Fine but stay out of my way." I say to mat class and sprint out the door with the rest following me. We get to the elevator and the doors are already open and the number seven is lit up. We ride the elevator up to the 7th floor. As soon as the doors open, I sprint towards the lab. I open the door and look around. Seeing the rest of the Avengers inside the lab. I see Steve standing in front of Mr. Stark, who is sitting with his eyes pressed close and his arms next to his head, grabbing the back of his hair, in the left corner. There are a few things trashed and a chair is laying on his side. I see the others walk inside the lab, but I don't pay attention to them. I walk towards Steve and Mr. Stark.

"What happened?" I command. I crouch down in front of Mr. Stark. "I was going to give him some food for lunch, but he was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up because he hasn't slept in two night. I sat his food down on a table beside him but then he started saying some things in his sleep about not wanting to lose someone. Then he woke up and looked around him hysterically. He didn't see me standing next to him and then he started breathing harder, he began to shake and sat down in this position. He started saying your name, so I asked the others to get here but it didn't help so I told FRIDAY to get you here." He explains fast. I understood what happened and what I was meant to do now.

"Hey Mr. Stark. It's me, Peter. You're okay, I'm okay, everything is okay." I softly told him. I placed my hand on his shoulder so he can feel I'm really there.

"P-Peter?" He said shakily and out of breath. I smiled softly. "Yes, it's me, I'm here. I need you to follow my breathing."

He let go of his hair, tilted his head up and looked into my eyes. I stated doing a breathing exercise I do when I have sensory overload. "In-" I breathed deep in for four seconds and held my breath for seven seconds. "-and out" I said as I breathed out for eight seconds. I repeated it ten times and Mr. Stark calmed down.

I sat down in front of him. With my legs bended and my arms resting on my knees. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

"I had a nightmare, about you being killed right in front of me. I don't want that to happen. I can't lose you too." He said looking sadly into my eyes.

"You know that won't happen. You know you wouldn't let that happen; we both do. And even if it did happen, I know you would give them 100 times worse"

"Aren't you scared to die?" He asked me softly while looking down.

"Yes. I am, but I try not to be, because that's how life is. Everything happens for a reason. You can't avoid death, it's all around us. My uncle died, my parents died, my goldfish died. If we can't avoid it, we must embrace it. It's not fun to live your entire life fearing death. Besides, we both know I'm not the easiest person to kill. I got the Avengers by my side. It can't get any safer." I told him. He laughed a little about the last part.

"You're right, Peter. I will give them 100 times worse." He looked me in the eye and smiled. I smiled back.

"All of us will Peter." I heard someone say behind me. I totally forgot we were not alone! I looked at the person who the voice belonged to.

"Thank you, Steve." I said sincere. I got off the ground, looking at Mr. Stark and offering him my hand. He grabbed it and I helped him stand up. That's when I remembered that my class followed me here and just witnessed one of the most emotional conversations I've ever had with Mr. Stark. I looked at my class and saw them looking back at me with awe on their faces, except MJ. She just looked emotionless, but you could see the slight glimmer in her eyes. Then I saw that somebody had his phone in his hand, filming everything.

"Can you please stop filming and delete the footage?" I asked him. It was one of Flash's friends. "No way, Flash needs to see what kind of softie you are." He answered, shaking his head with a smile on his lips.

"Who is Flash, Pete?" Asked Natasha. There is no way I can lie my way out of this. I look at the ground. I never noticed how interesting my feet are.

"A guy who bullies me." I said in a small voice. I felt the air inside the lab change.

"I'm gonna kill him." Said Natasha trough gritted teeth. "Me too." Said Steve with his fist clenched. "I'm gonna torture him, kill him, bring him back to life, torture him again and kill him again." I heard Mr. Stark say next to me.

"Don't, it helps with the other thing." I said referring to my secret identity as Spider-Man. Because who would expect a bullied nerd to be Spider-Man?


End file.
